


Read at 12:43 am

by fobfantasia



Series: closet boy [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, I use this tag for everything wow, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Misgendering, Other, Recovery, Self-Harm, Text Messages, Texting, Trans Male Character, Transgender, transboy!tyler, you'll be okay kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh said that Tyler could text him whenever her needed, and Tyler really needed it, even though it was past midnight on a school night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read at 12:43 am

**Author's Note:**

> i blame school for not writing as much anymore  
> also, i really like writing through text message
> 
> left is josharoonie and right is tylerito

hello

hi ty

this isnt tyler

zack did you take tyler's phone again

she changed her password twice to make sure he wont hack it again

...she?

hello

it's me

not funny

go away blurry

aw, youre not so fond of the adele meme?

you seem to like it when she says it

"her" name is tyler and HE isnt a she 

leave him alone please

im not hurting her

she's doing that herself

she knows thats the only way to get me to shut up

you and i both know both of us are greedy people

he doesnt need to do anything

and he for sure isnt greedy

shes such an attention seeker too honestly

just looking for someone to listen to her, she needs to grow up

it's good that hes looking for help

we dknt need help

we'ee so hopeless

 

no ty babe youre not

recovery isnt just strsight up

 

patrick got better so fast thoigh

 

patrick isnt you youre you

and you have to take as much time as you need to get better

 

im not me im two people

 

uou seem to be you right now texting

 

thats because im fighting her

 

hey ty youve fought her off before

you can do it again

youre so strong for doing that

 

we're weak and tired

 

but you made it through another night

and now you get to rest

then another day will come and we'll try again

 

stop oh my god

you nerd you flipping dork

did you just

 

yes i did

i love youuu

 

you make me a mess sometimes

thank you

 

no replyto the i love you?

fine then

 

i love you too dude

 

"dude" is not my name

 

josh then

 

say thw whole thing

 

i hope you read it in my sarcastic voice

i love you joshie

 

oh i love you too baby boy so mcuh

 

 

yo did i tell you about the really nice person who used the right pronouns ywserday??

 

 

tell me all about it

 

but its a long atory

ill tell you tomorrrow or youll be up all night

 

ill be up all night with you anyday

if youre panicking till sunrise or youre excited or just pillow talk

 

youre such a sap go to sleep

 

i am pure tree pus

 

i cannot un-read.

 

nighty night ty

 

gnight josh 

and thank you

 

anytime tyler

anytime

you deserve better than me **(!)**

**_(message not delivered)_  
**

**Author's Note:**

> sad isn't forever friends, y'all are so loved and the bad will pass.
> 
> recovery takes a while and it's hard, but you'll be okay


End file.
